1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face plate, a vibration speaker having facial plate, and a portable terminal including thereof. More particularly, the facial plate for a vibration speaker is contacted on a user's facial skin nearby ears, a vibration speaker that vibrates to impulse to the user's facial skin and has a tensioner integrated to the face plate contacting the user facial skin, so as to ensure a thinner dimension of the vibration speaker, and a portable terminal including the vibration speaker.
2. Related Prior Art
In general, sound perceived by a person is delivered in the form of waves to the ear, where the delivered sound waves move air molecules to vibrate the eardrum, allowing the person to hear the sound.
In more detail, as sound delivered in the form of waves into the ear through the external auditory meatus, i.e., through the auditory canal, vibrates the eardrum, cells in the auris interna inside the eardrum deliver vibration of the eardrum to the brain, so that the person can hear the sound.
Although audible sound is in the range of 20˜20,000 Hz, sound suitable for the auditory sense of a person is in the range of 125˜8,000 Hz as referred to as conversational range, and persons generally talk with one another in the frequency range of 500˜2,000 Hz.
Further, although normal persons can perceive any sound in the range of 20˜20,000 Hz, sound even in such an audible frequency range or of a specific frequency can be inaudible to persons suffering from deafness resulting from abnormality of the auris externa or the auris media, presbycusis, occupational deafness, etc.
One example of vibration speakers is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No 2006-92117 filed on Sep. 22, 2006 by the applicant of this invention.
Hereinafter, the vibration speaker of Korean Patent Application No 2006-92117 will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. The vibration speaker includes: a cylindrical case 120 opened at an upper side; a contact plate 110 residing on the open upper side of the case to be brought at an upper surface into contact with the skin of a user and having a penetration pin 111 extending from a lower surface of the contact plate into the case; an acoustic diaphragm 140 fixedly bonded to the contact plate to deliver sound generated inside the vibration speaker to the contact plate and having a central region through which the penetration pin passes; a voice coil 141 fixedly attached to a lower side of the acoustic diaphragm to generate a magnetic force in response to application of a sound signal from an exterior; a magnet 150 configured to physically vibrate through interaction with the magnetic force from the voice coil and having a central region through which the penetration pin passes; an open box-shaped magnet case 160 attached to a lower side of the magnet to vibrate along with vibrational movement of the magnet and having a central region through which the penetration pin passes; a cylindrical magnet holder 170 coupled to the magnet case 160 to vibrate along with the vibrational movement of the magnet; a first tension plate 130 coupled to an open upper side of the magnet holder to hold the magnet, the magnet case and the magnet holder during vibrational movements thereof while maintaining a distance between the voice coil and the magnet, and having a central region through which the penetration pin passes; and a second tension plate 180 coupled to an open lower side of the magnet holder and having a central region through which the penetration pin passes.
Since the contact plate and the first tension plate serving to deliver the vibrational movement to a wearer of the vibration speaker are separate components stacked on one another, the vibration speaker inevitably becomes thickened (in the vertical direction on the plane of the drawing).